In the use and movement of electric irons atop electric ironing boards, problems are encountered with the electric cord interconnecting the electric iron with an electric outlet, in that the flexible electric cord often becomes caught on the ironing board edge, becomes entangled, and becomes positioned in the path of the electric iron, with resultant, annoyance, interference with ironing operations, delays in repositioning the cord, and general interference and diminishing of efficiency.
Electric iron cord retaining guides and retractors, contractors or controllers, have been known in the prior art. Such devices are shown and described, as examples, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,522,684, 1,665,316, 2,680,789, 2,979,296, and 3,866,869.
Such prior devices are characterized by shortcomings and disadvantages. They are generally somewhat complicated and relatively expensive. Being attached to an ironing board and projecting outwardly therefrom, they constitute obstructions and are in the way in the storing of the ironing board when not in use, and tend to obstruct movement of the electric iron and the person using the electric iron.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome or alleviate the aforementioned and other disadvantages and shortcomings of prior devices.
An object of the invention is the provision of a retaining guide for an electric iron cord which enables efficient and rapid ironing operations.
An object of the invention is to provide a retaining guide for an electric iron cord which is of simplified and inexpensive construction.
An object of the invention is the provision of such a retaining guide for an electric iron cord which is attached to or mounted on an ironing board cover fitted about an ironing board.
It is an object of the invention to provide such a retaining guide which maintains and positions an electric iron cord to prevent the cord occupying any such position as would interfere with a persons' operation of an iron atop an ironing board, and which essentially eliminates the necessity for interrupting ironing operations to manipulate or move the electric cord out of the way of an electric iron during ironing operation.
An object of the invention is the provision of such a retaining guide which does not interfere with manipulation of an ironing board during folding thereof for storage, and which has no tendency to be broken or damaged during handling or manipulation of the ironing board or electric iron.
It is an object of the invention to provide such a retaining guide which utilizes a ring memter which is readily openable to receive an electric iron cord which is readily closable to slidably retain the electric cord.